A Brother Never Rests
by morningdawn202
Summary: Ponyboy is finally back but Soda and Darry realize that there is still a long way to go before their family is whole and safe. But knowing these brothers, they will stop at nothing until it is. Sequel to Just How Far a Brother Will Go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Due to input from my readers I have decided to try my hand at a sequel to **_**Just How Far a Brother Will Go**_**. The title just came to me one day and I've decided to see where it will take us.**

**This story's format won't exactly be like its predecessor but more like snapshots of important events after Ponyboy is rescued and what he and his family and friends go through. I hope everyone enjoys and I would love tons of feedback! Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Outsiders. However characters like Detective Kendall are uniquely mine. **

Chapter 1

Ponyboy Curtis slowly opened his blurry eyes and blinked sluggishly in the morning light streaming in from the open window. The lanky teenager sat up with a wince and waited for the world to stop spinning around him.

The room he shared with Sodapop didn't look any different than it had six weeks ago on the day he had been taken by Daniel and his bang of creeps and yet everything seemed to have changed to Pony. The walls seemed to be closer than before and the light was always brighter, so bright than it took every ounce of his strength to get out of bed every morning.

Two weeks. That was how long he had been back at the Curtis house after two weeks of sitting in a dirty old shack and then the resulting two weeks in the hospital getting taken off the damn drug he had gotten partially addicted to during his time as Daniel's guest. Was his life ever going to just be normal?

Ponyboy had lost Dally and Johnny the year before and now he seemed just as lost as they were. He was going through the motions but sometimes Pony wondered if he really was still alive. Everything was just too different.

The door cracked open and Soda's golden head popped around the corner. A large grin split his face when he saw Pony sitting up in bed and he entered the room with a glass of water in one hand.

Soda sat on the edge of the bed and offered the glass to Pony. His younger brother reached out and took it, bringing it to his lips and letting a little slid in and down his throat.

Soda studied his brother as he drank. Pony had always been pale but now color just didn't seem to ever stay in his skin and he was constantly clammy and sweaty. Sodapop had foolishly thought that after they had rescued Pony everything would be ok but he was beginning to realize that things were very far from perfect.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to work?" asked Ponyboy, staring down at the cup.

Shaking his head, Soda answered, "It's early. I still have time."

The middle Curtis brother continued to observe his listless brother. "Did you have another bad dream?" he asked softly.

Ever since the day Ponyboy had been rescued from the shack completely high he had been having horrid nightmares. Only these dreams weren't like the ones he had had when he was younger and could never remember. No, these he always remembered very clearly. It was always dark and the images of his drug induced visions of his parents haunted the corners.

Some nights Soda had to shake Pony for several minutes and call out his name before the boy was able to pull himself away from that horrid world.

Pony just shrugged which Sodapop of course took as a yes. He reached out hesitantly and placed a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. Pony finally looked up at him and Soda murmured, "It's going to be ok, baby. You know that don't you?"

Turning to look into the too bright sun, Pony shrugged again. "Sure," he answered, "Of course I know that."

Soda smiled tiredly. "Liar," he thought. Of course he couldn't blame Pony though. Sometimes not even Soda himself believed it. Only the certainty that he wouldn't be able to live without his little brother kept him fighting for the day when everything really would be alright.

"Come on you," Soda said, pulling Pony gently to his feet, "Darry should have breakfast ready for us by now."

Pony scrunched up his nose, "He should be getting ready for work too."

Darrel Curtis looked up and smiled as his two younger brothers entered the kitchen. He had just put three plates of food on the table and he motioned for them to sit.

The two oldest Curtis brothers watched Pony carefully as he pushed the eggs and toast around his plate, not eating very much of it having already finished theirs.

Pony felt a dull sense of indignation at their scrutiny and looked over at the clock. "If you both don't get going soon you're going to be late," he said.

Soda jumped to his feet with a curse and proceeded to run off to find his shoes. Darry, however, was not so easy swayed.

"Are you sure you're ok staying by yourself during the day?" he asked.

Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy answered, "Of course I'm sure. Two-Bit and Steve always come over for a while. I'm not finishing the school year since it's almost over now anyway so there really isn't anything I can do that would get me into trouble."

"Right," called Soda as he hopped back into the kitchen still putting on one of his shoes, "Because quite honestly you've been in enough trouble to last you a lifetime Pony."

Pony snorted and Darry finally got up to go and find his own shoes. A few minutes later the two Curtis brothers were at the door and ready to leave.

"You're sure you'll be ok?" Darry asked one more time to Pony who was still at the table with a nearly full plate of food.

Pony rolled his eyes in exasperation and waved at them to get going. Soda kissed the top of this head on his way past and said, "Finish your breakfast baby."

Then they were gone and Pony was alone in the kitchen. He looked around at the pale walls and the unbearable light that streamed in through the windows. Getting up, Pony yanked the shades tightly closed.

He went back to the table and forced a couple more bites of food down his throat. Then he proceeded to stand up and took the plate over to the sink. Ponyboy stared down at the half full platter and then dumped its contents down the sink, making sure to rinse the basin out to leave no trace. Placing the plate on the counter, Pony walked back to his bedroom.

**Review please everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Kendall rang the doorbell of the now familiar house and waited patiently for a response. After a few moments of he heard heavy footsteps approaching and the door was opened to reveal a tired looking tall young man.

"Hello, Darrell. It is good to see you," Kendall said with a soft smile, "May I come in?"

The oldest Curtis brother studied the man in a suit with a critical eye. "Good morning Detective," he answered warily, "We weren't expecting you today."

"I don't expect to be long," Kendall said, "But I haven't been able to get Pony on the phone lately and there is something of great importance that I must discuss with him. It cannot wait."

Darry hesitated for several more seconds and then reluctantly opened the door wider to enable the detective to enter his house.

As Kendall crossed the threshold he said in an undertone, "Darry I must assume that you and your brothers know that is going to happen next week."

A dry laugh escaped through Darry's lips. "The trial of the bastards who took by baby brother is hardly going to slip my mind, Kendall."

Darry led the detective to the living room where they found Soda reading a book on the couch. He looked up as they entered and his eyes instantly narrowed as he saw Kendall, the ever present wariness quite clear.

"I'll go get Pony," said Darry glancing between the two men. He left and Soda and Kendall were left staring at each other.

After several tense moments Kendall settled into one the chair and gestured to the book in the Greaser's hands, "I didn't take you to be a reader."

"Pony gave it to me," Sodapop answered and Kendall nodded. No other explanation was needed. Sodapop Curtis had made abundantly clear on several occasions that he would do absolutely anything for his younger brother even something so out of character.

"What do you want Pony to do with the trial?" demanded Soda.

"Well he is of course going to need to testify," said Kendall, "He knows that already. I just want to run a few things by him first."

Soda didn't get a chance to answer because just then Darry returned with a trailing Ponyboy behind him.

Kendall stood and reached out to shake Pony's hand. "It's good to see you again Ponyboy," he said, "How are you?"

"As well as to be expected I suppose," Pony answered hesitantly. The four men sat down and Kendall began going over details of the upcoming trial. Pony sat silently throughout most of it, just nodding or shaking his head at the appropriate spots.

As Kendall was wrapping up his speech Pony finally spoke. "What about James?" he asked.

"What about James" Kendall replied, confused.

"He wasn't like Daniel and Kevin," Pony said thoughtfully, "In a lot of ways he was a victim too."

Kendall frowned. "I'm afraid that really doesn't matter, Pony. James was a willing part of a kidnapping and assault and he is going to need to answer for his crimes."

Pony looked away and Soda laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. In the last few weeks Pony had expressed some degree of worry for James, insisting that he wasn't really a bad guy. Soda didn't understand this seemingly misplaced loyalty but it still upset him that it appeared caused Pony pain.

Detective Kendall stood up and said, "Well I think everything's done. You're going to do great at the trial, Pony."

The listless boy nodded but his mind was far away.

Darry showed Kendall to the door and told him in a soft voice so not to get overheard, "I don't want any unpleasant surprises at the trial, Kendall."

"There won't be," Kendall assured him, "The guilt of the three boys in absolutely undeniable. Hopefully this will help Pony put this all behind him."

Darry hoped so too.

Xxxxxxxx

Ponyboy flopped onto the couch with a groan, covering his head with shaking hands.

Soda sat down next to him and began to stroke his matted hair. Darry leaned against the closed front door, a helpless look on his face. "This is good, baby," he said, "They aren't going to be able to hurt anyone anymore."

The three Curtis brothers had just returned from the gruelling trial of Daniel, Kevin and James. After many testimonies and waiting all three boys had been found as guilty and sentenced to juvenile detention.

As their leader, Daniel had been given the longest sentence, and James had gotten the shortest but none of them would walk free for a long time.

"There wasn't anything else the jury could have done," said Soda, still tugging lightly on Pony's hair.

"I know," replied Pony in a lifeless voice, "The whole thing was all just so… senseless. They didn't accomplish anything. Everyone just ended up getting hurt. There wasn't any point."

Soda and Darry looked at each other, unable to say anything. The truth of Ponyboy's words rang loud and clear and there were no arguments they could offer.

Soda buried his fingers in his baby brother's hair. At that moment there wasn't any comfort that could be offered. The three brothers would just have to do what they had been doing their entire lives. Take it one day at a time and pray that eventually, things would make sense and the violence and suffering would finally come to an end.

**Next chapter will be a boy's day out so it should be a little more uplifting. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ponyboy walked stiff necked down the road. Soda and Steve where in front of him playfully shoving each other and laughing about something that Ponyboy couldn't hear. Two-Bit was beside him, going on and on about some blond girl that he had been having some fun with over the weekend. Darry strode silently behind them all, an observant protector.

It was Pony's first time leaving his neighbourhood since he had come home from the hospital. It was actually a sunny day for once and Soda had been so excited at the prospect of going out that Pony didn't have the heart to tell him no though it was about the last thing he wanted to do.

Now, however, the youngest Curtis was beginning to regret agreeing to come along. He seemed to jump at every little sound and couldn't seem to look up from the ground, barely registering Two-Bit's words.

When the group of Greasers had passed a crowd of Socs, Ponyboy had gone so pale that Darry had taken him by the arm and lead them all hurriedly away.

Ponyboy _hated_ that. He hated that he was so afraid all the time. Before the kidnapping, whenever he had been out with his gang he had always felt confident in their numbers and abilities. Of course, that was when they had had Johnny and Dallas.

He knew that his brothers, Two-Bit and even Steve would to whatever it took to protect him but that didn't seem to be enough to let him walk down the road with his head up.

"What do you think, Kid?" asked Two-Bit looking expectantly back at Pony.

Jerking back to reality, Pony blinked at his older friend. "What?" he asked.

Two-Bit sighed and replied, "We're thinking about going to the gym to play a pickup game. What do you think?"

Pony shrugged and replied, "Sound good to me."

"Oh, no," Darry cut in, "Pony's not well enough to be playing sports. Especially with rough fools, like you, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit made a face at the oldest Curtis but Pony shook his head with a small smile. "No, it's ok," he said. "I don't mind just watching. Besides, that way the teams will be even."

With that decided the five boys began to make their way to the high school's gym. When they made it there Ponyboy felt all his energy was gone and he was actually more than happy to sit by the wall as his brothers and friends fought over who got the ball first.

It was of course Steve and Soda versus Darry and Two-Bit and soon they were all really getting into it.

Soda raised his fists in victory as his shoot got nothing but net and Steve gave him a slapping high five that rang throughout the gym.

Soda winced and hopped around as if it had really hurt him and Pony found himself actually smiling as he watched his family having such a good time.

Behind Pony the doors to the building swung open with a bang and he turned around to see who the new visitors were, hoping it was some of his old friends.

Pony's heart sank. No such luck there. Four Socs strutted into the gym, the lead boy bouncing a basketball, a much newer one then the one the Greasers were playing with.

The youngest Curtis didn't recognize most of the boys but the lead one with the dark brown hair and piercing green eyes he certainly knew. David Wills. He was one of the most popular boys at school and was known for his nasty habit of slashing people's tires for no particular reason. He also happened to have been one of Bob Sheldon's best friends and the boy who had tried to drown Pony in the fountain that fateful night. He must have just gotten out of juvie.

Darry caught their ball and the four boys stopped playing, glaring at their unwelcome guests.

David's eyes met Pony's and the two boys stared at each for several long drawn out moments. Then David burst into a horrible grating laugh and he said. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise! If it isn't Ponyboy Curtis, the resident celebrity!"

Soda stepped in front of his little brother. "Why don't you do us all a favour and go back to whatever hole you climbed out of!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean like the hole that Bob is buried in?" asked David in a similar tone.

Pony flinched at that and Darry hurried over as well. "We've got no business with you, David," Darry said, "And I really think that you don't want to do this here."

The two large young men stared at each for the drawn out tense moment.

David started to laugh and he and his buddies began to back away towards the door. "No, you're right Greaser," he said with a snarl, "Not today and not here but one day…." He left the threat hanging as he and his gang backed out of the gym.

Ponyboy shook. He couldn't seem to get enough breath into his lungs.

Two-Bit knelt down next to his terrified younger friend. "It's ok, Pony" he said uncharacteristically gentle, "They're gone."

Darry crouched down and offered his hand to his brother. Pony accepted it and Darry gently pulled him to his feet.

"Yes," though Pony, staring out at the retreating figures. They were gone for today but what would happen when they came back?

Ponyboy Curtis had been hoping that after everyone heard about what Daniel had done and what he had been hoping to start people would start trying to find ways to coexist without bloodshed.

It looked like he had been a fool. Again.

**Well there Chapter 3, hope everyone enjoyed. I'm not too sure how long this story will be; I am kind of just updating whenever an idea strikes me. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello there! Been quite a while but I wanted to give this story an update for anyone who was waiting. Please enjoy and review at the end!**

Chapter 4

Soda was jerked rudely awake by a hard object repeatedly hitting him in the side. Flipping over with a growl of annoyance Soda froze when he saw the source of his discomfort.

Pony was writhing on the other side of their bed, face scrunched up in pain as murmured words escaped past his lips and tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

It took Soda several panicked moments to act. After rescuing his little brother Soda could count the number of time Pony had cried on one hand. He simply didn't seem to have any tears left to shed Hell, Darry had cried more than the youngest Curtis!. Now here he was, locked in a nightmare that Soda could only begin to imagine and once again, Soda was helpless.

He _hated_ that. He absolutely hated being helpless, unable to help his little brother. That was his job, right? An older brother was supposed to look out and protect his younger siblings, keep them prepared for whatever the world could throw their way. Well, this one may have even surprised nature itself.

Soda hesitantly reached over to Pony and gripped his shoulder. "Pony!" he said, shaking him gently, "Pony wake up!"

It took a few breathless seconds but then Pony blinked open his shiny vivid green eyes and stared up at his big brother. He didn't seem to know where he was but then they focused and the blinds that always crossed his eyes shot up.

Soda's heart twisted and settled down on his knees next to his brother. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, already anticipating the answer.

Pony bit his lower lip so hard that it turned white. "Not really," he replied, brushing away the tears with an impatient hand.

"You can't keep doing this!" exclaimed Soda, "You need to let me help you, baby. I can't stand it that you don't."

A red dash flushed against Pony's fair skin and he flopped back onto the bed, turning away from his brother. "Not everything is about you, Soda!"

That hurt. Soda didn't think anything was about him. He didn't focus when he was at his job and Ponyboy, bills and drugs were the only things on his mind when he was out with the guys. In fact Soda couldn't remember the last time he had done something that was really just for him. Steve had just been on his back about that exact thing the day before.

However, Ponyboy didn't seem to be in an understanding mood and Sod knew better then to push even when his little brother was being unfair.

With a sigh, Soda laid down as well. The space between him and Pony seemed to be a mile long.

The next morning Soda was reading the paper at the kitchen table thinking about how he was going to get Pony to his appointment that afternoon. Darry had already left for work but Soda had the day off so the responsibility had fallen to him.

Flipping through the sport section, Soda raised his head when he heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. His heart thudded painfully when he saw Pony. Some days he looked just like he had when he had been found, all dark eyes and white skin.

To Soda's surprise instead of silently going to the stove like he did most mornings, Ponyboy slowly walked over to the table and sat opposite his older brother.

Brown eyes meet green and for a moment neither of them spoke. Finally Ponyboy said softly, "I'm sorry Soda".

Soda raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Pony sighed and looked down at his folded hands. They shook slightly.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you last night," he continued, "I'm just never sure what to say".

"I just want to help you," Soda told his charge softly. That was all he wanted in the world.

He was rewarded by a lopsided smile by Pony but his little brother's next words hit him hard and sank deep.

"You can protect me from myself, Soda".

Irrational anger sparked through Soda's veins. "Oh yeah?" he exclaimed, "Watch me!"

Pony laughed and Soda flushed even redder, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Pony…" Soda said hesitantly, "Aren't they just dreams?"

The green eyes got that far off look again and he responded, "If I've learned anything in the last few months Soda it's that dreams can be very real."

They were silent for a few long moments and then Pony stood up abruptly, nearly sending his chair to the floor.

"Well, I'm awake now so let's go see if we can track down those trouble making boys of ours," he cried.

Soda smiled and followed his brother out; silently wishing with all his hear that one day Ponyboy's dreams would become just that. Just a dream.


End file.
